The Bowers Gang
The Bowers Gang was a gang of bullies led by Henry Bowers in Derry, Maine in 1958. They are the secondary antagonists of the novel, It. Together, they bullied a group of kids known as The Losers Club before and during the summer of '58. Members *Henry Bowers (leader) (deceased) *Vic Criss (deceased) *Peter Gordon *Patrick Hockstetter (deceased) *Belch Huggins (deceased) *Gard Jagermeyer *Moose Sadler Biography The Bowers Gang was formed by Henry Bowers sometime during the early-to-mid 1950's. Henry first met Vic Criss and Belch Huggins in first grade during 1952. They became good friends and allies. Although Vic and Belch appreciated Henry being the neighborhood bully in all, they became horrified when Henry broke Richie Tozier's glasses many times and Henry almost drowned Bill Denbrough in a dunk tank one time at the town fair in 1954. Henry later became friends with Moose Sadler in late 1954. Henry gained three more friends, Patrick Hockstetter, Peter Gordon, Gard Jagermeyer in 1955. Belch and Vic were also horrified when Henry white-washed Stan Uris's face in snow until it bled in 1955. Henry is seen again when he rolls Mike Hanlon, the only black boy in Derry in mud, and poisons his dog with tainted meat in 1956. Henry became the leader of his gang, as the six bullies always followed Henry and they enjoyed tormenting The Losers Club and other children. 1958 The Bowers Gang is first seen in June 1958 when Henry, Belch and Victor ambush an overweight kid named Ben Hanscom in the Barrens. Henry attempted to carve his name onto Ben's stomach using his switchblade, to Vic and Belch's horror. However, Henry manages to finish an H before Ben kicks him in the crotch and flees, and the bullies angrily chase him. With Ben hiding in the Barrens, Henry spots Bill Denbrough and Eddie Kaspbrak playing next to their built-up Dam. They ask them where Ben is but Bill and Eddie say they haven't seen any fat kid around. Henry then breaks down their Dam and he also breaks Eddie's nose. Bill tells the bullies to back off and Henry and his buddies leave the two boys, losing interest in finding Ben. In late June, the bullies are seen again when they chase Richie through downtown. When Richie finds a place to hide, the bullies run right by and start to lose interest in finding him. In July, Henry along with Vic, Belch, Peter, and Moose chase Mike to where The Losers are in the landfill. The two gangs engaged in a rock-fight. One by one, each member of Henry's gang flee from the fight until Henry is the last one left. Henry then swears vengeance on the Losers intending to kill them all. That same month, Henry, Vic, Moose, and Patrick break Eddie's arm in the park. Afterwards, Henry, Patrick, Vic, and Belch light farts on fire with Beverly Marsh, one of the Losers watching them from behind a broken-down car. After talking, Belch and Vic are shown leaving. After Henry assaults Patrick for giving him a hand job, Henry leaves. Patrick, the only left in the landfill is attacked and kidnapped by It in the form of flying leeches while trying to dispose animal corpses in a refrigerator. Patrick is later killed by It while in the sewers. In mid-August, Henry is given a switchblade by Pennywise the Clown and Henry murders his father with the blade. Henry also takes Vic and Belch with him intending to kill the Losers for humiliating them in the rock fight. While chasing the Losers under Derry, Henry, Vic and Belch encounter It in the form of Frankenstein's Monster, who decapitates Vic and mutilates Belch's face with Henry managing to escape. Henry is later arrested and framed for the murders of his friends and the murders of the missing children It committed. It is unknown what happens to the remaining members of the gang, Peter Gordon after the violent apocalyptic rock-fight, Moose Sadler, after he helps Henry break Eddie's arm, and Gard Jagermeyer, who wasn't involved in either events. The Losers assume they were killed by It. 1985 Henry was placed in a mental asylum and stayed there until May 28th 1985. Henry escaped the asylum with assistance from It and was told by It in the form of Pennywise the Clown and the form of his deceased friend, Victor Criss, to murder the remaining Losers. After Henry found the Derry Library, he wounded Mike and retreated to the hotel the other Losers were staying at. With It's assistance, (in the form of Henry's other deceased friend, Belch Huggins) Henry found the hotel and attacked Eddie, managing to break his arm (again). After a brief dispute, Eddie, in self-defense, stabs and kills Henry with a broken glass bottle. Henry's body was later discovered by Pennywise and later, the police. Appearances *''It'' *''11/22/63'' (Henry Bowers, Victor Criss, Belch Huggins and Patrick Hockstetter are briefly mentioned by Beverly Marsh and Richie Tozier, two of the Losers.) *It (1990 Miniseries) (Henry Bowers, Victor Criss, Belch Huggins, Peter Gordon, and Moose Sadler; the latter two only appear minorly and are played by unknown actors) *It: Chapter One (2017 film) (Henry Bowers, Victor Criss, Belch Huggins and Patrick Hockstetter) Gallery The Bowers Gang.jpg External Links *The Bowers Gang - Stephen King Wiki *The Bowers Gangs - Villains Wiki Category:Organization Category:Child Bullies Category:Teenage Bullies Category:Live-Action Bullies Category:Movie Bullies Category:Deceased Bullies Category:Male Bullies Category:Man Bullies Category:Gangs of Bullies Category:Gangs Category:Humans Category:Live Action Bullies Category:School Bullies